Risk It
by CUtopia
Summary: He has watched her for some time and now, he is going to risk it because he has to know


Entry for the "Herbology Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

_The Vamps – Risk it all_

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Niffler Lucky Dig

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Sun was shining over the grounds of Hogwarts, bringing the first warm day of the spring to the Scottish Highlands, hence many students were outside, strolling over the meadows or just sitting by the Black Lake, faces turned towards the golden rays.<p>

"Freddie."

"Yes, Georgie?"

"We should think about something big for our next prank," George said to his twin, his signature mischievous grin on his face.

"More fireworks?"

"Noo... I mean, something really really big, something that won't give Umbridge a calm minute for the rest of the school year."

Fred nodded absent minded, letting his gaze wander over the shore of the lake. He felt like he was not completely there, something was making him restless, unable to concentrate on his brothers words, but he could not identify the cause of it, until his eyes fell on her.

Fay Dunbar.

She was sitting under a willow near the water, legs stretched out, her back leaned against the stem of the tree, her brown hair loosely braided, tie undone, just like him, and totally absorbed into the book that was lying in her lap. He felt a strange feeling in his belly as he saw the dreamy smile on her face and he just knew, feeling it in his bones that she was the girl which had been ghosting through his mind. Of course, Fred had heard that hearts could be wrong, he had experienced that with Angelina, but something inside of him told him that Fay was the one his heart was longing for.

It had happened slowly, without him really noticing – from time to time he had just watched her in the Common Room, laughing with her friend, studying or reading and somehow he had made it a habit. George had always thought that his brother was staring holes in the air and Fay had been oblivious too, except for the few times their gazes had accidentally met through the room or in the corridor when they walked past each other.

And somehow he had started to realise that she could make his heart bleed all on her own, without ever having exchanged a word with her, that she could break it because she seemed to have a spell on him that enchanted him and he knew that it would hurt him deeply if she would go with someone else.

He would risk everything for her, he would even risk to make himself ridiculous in front of everybody, because this was better than to never really know if she felt the same for him.

Fred gulped hard as Fay looked up from the page she was reading for a second and send a gaze at him, blushing hard as she realised that he was doing the same and hurried to concentrate on her book again. Seeing this, Fred smiled to herself, admiring how her shyness made her even more beautiful to him and the fact that she was not aware of her own beauty.

Within a second he had made a decision. Standing his ground, he would, win or loose, he had to see this out! He had to know what she was thinking right know as he saw how her eyes flickered over to him from time to time.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? Fred?" George asked in surprise as Fred suddenly jumped to his feet and started to walk over to the willow where Fay was sitting.

Fay sighed as she flipped the page she was just reading, even though she had already forgotten what it had been about. Concentration was something she could fake perfectly and this was necessary today – all she could think about was a certain red-haired mischief maker. She had noticed that he was looking at her nearly every time they were in the same room and she was asking herself why he was doing this. It confused her, it made her feel unsure – but not uncomfortable. There was something about his gaze that made a wonderful warmth seep through her body, but she was not an illusionist – she was not the type of girl a boy like him would fancy. She was not popular, she was not exceptionally beautiful... hell, she must had repeated this in her head about a thousand times and with every additional time she was believing it a little bit more.

"Hi, Fay Dunbar."

Fay nearly jumped in shock and surprise as Fred Weasley appeared next to her, smiling down at her in such a handsome way that it should be prohibited. Her heart was racing and she tried to focus – it would be extremely embarrassing if she could not bring a single word over her lips! Blinking a few times she shove a strand of her hair that had escaped from her braid behind her ear, then she answered:"Umm... Hi."

"May I sit down here, Fay Dunbar?" Fred asked, gesturing at the grass next to her and Fay was happy that she was already sitting as she felt how her legs got wobbly.

"S-sit? Here?"She stuttered, suddenly feeling a little bit pathetic.

"Yes."

Fay gulped, then she took a deep breath, telling herself to act normal, for gods sake, and finally she managed to show him a friendly smile.

"Sure, Fred Weasley."

Fred did let himself fall onto the ground next to her, his hand brushing against hers for a brief moment as he did so.

"How do you know I am Fred?" He asked, gently turning her hand to read the title of her book with a interested expression. At first she was irritated by this, but something about it made her smile grow brighter.

"I... I thought I'd risk it," Fay said and none of them could explain why, but they had to chuckle as they looked at each other, both kind of relieved that the other one was not letting him drown.


End file.
